<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Icing Mishap by MidnightFanfics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139651">Icing Mishap</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightFanfics/pseuds/MidnightFanfics'>MidnightFanfics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Miraculous Drabbles [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chat Noir is an adorable disaster, Cupcakes, F/M, Fluff, Icing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:56:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightFanfics/pseuds/MidnightFanfics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette and Chat Noir are decorating cupcakes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Miraculous Drabbles [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Icing Mishap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette finished the icing on her cupcakes, her hands resting on her hips as she looked them over with pride. Perfect. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The bluenette looked over to her black suited partner, his pink apron still tied around his waist and neck. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Chat? Are you finished?” She called, curious on to what he was doing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The blonde turned around and Marinette stifled a laugh. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Different colored icing was plastered on his front and he had one tube of icing still in his hands, the cupcakes he was doing were covered in the sweet icing. The small cakes looked like they wouldn’t stand a chance for long. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marinette grabbed a wet rag and stifled her giggling to help get some that was on his face. His hair was covered with black and pink sprinkles, claws with bits of cupcake dotting them. The colors stood out against the leathered background.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was extremely adorable, but it was still hard not to laugh. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think I’m done with them!” Chat said cheerily, eyes lighting up like a Christmas tree. Stuffing one of his creations into his mouth, lips lined with hints of bright green frosting. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marinette didn’t have the heart to tell him otherwise when some of the sprinkles fell into her hair and his smile lit up the room once again. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you have any feedback or suggestions comment below- have a good day!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>